


30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 08.Skype sex

by hishiyake



Series: 30 days shevine NSFW challenge [8]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Skype
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>從交往以後他們沒有分開過那麼久，他們都想念著彼此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 08.Skype sex

擦乾頭髮，Adam沒有費心找新衣服換好，他隨手撿起擺在床上的飯店浴袍披上，緊接著，他匆匆打開床頭櫃上的筆電。

看著桌面上Skype的登入圈圈不停地轉呀轉，Adam很少會有如此期待而且興奮的心情，等到圖示變成綠色以後，他馬上按了Blake的頭像。

訊號連接的嘟嘟音令他莫名的緊張，Adam趁這段時間把筆電搬到腿上，順便墊了個枕頭在背後，移動一下位置舒適地躺靠在床頭。

視訊接通的時候，熟悉的嗓音立刻從螢幕的那一頭傳來。「Hey, babe，你好囉。」Adam深愛的男人穿著常見的藍色格子襯衫，手上還握著一杯冒煙的咖啡。

他一時之間不曉得該如何回應對方，雖然他們這些日子都有在通電話，可是真正看見Blake總是不一樣的。

「已經三個禮拜了。」Blake似乎知道他在想什麼，坐了下來，他專注的透過鏡頭凝視螢幕。「我想你，Adam。」

Adam的心頭溫溫暖暖，他幾乎要因為Blake簡單的一句話融化了。「我也想你。」也許是時間，也許是距離，Adam難得坦率的承認自己的心情。

「新加坡現在是幾點？」不想要讓氣氛太感傷，Blake索性轉移了話題。

「11點了，你要看這邊的夜景嗎？很漂亮唷。」抱起筆電，Adam下床走到落地窗前，把螢幕轉向室外。

「哇，你是住在飯店的最高層嗎？」Adam嗯了回應他一聲。「真不愧是rockstar。」

「閉嘴，我是讓你看風景不是讓你來消遣我的。」

「風景很美，Adam，不過我更想多看看你。」沒有預料到Blake會講出這樣的甜言蜜語，Adam的臉一下刷紅了，他突然很慶幸現在鏡頭沒有對著自己。

三步併做兩步跑回床上，他回到剛才的姿勢，把電腦放在腿上。「怎麼樣，你滿意了嗎？」

「勉強。」他啜了一口手中的咖啡。「如果能夠碰到你我會更滿意。」

他曉得Blake是個嘴吧很甜的傢伙，當他們私下在一起的時候，Blake總是不吝惜用言語展現對他的愛，可是今天有點太犯規了吧。「你是故意的嗎？dickhead。」

「啊？我不知道你在說什麼，Honey。」無辜的眨眨眼睛，他又用那種甜死人的聲音呼喚Adam。

「你夠了。」Adam差點想要關上電腦藉此懲罰Blake，可是他又不忍心這麼做，畢竟他是真的很想念Blake。

這是他們交往的一年來，兩人頭一次分開這麼長的時間。雖然說Adam以前也有在和女友交往的時候出國巡演，但是不像他和Blake一樣，這段時間，他異常的懷念Blake，想念男人的敦厚嗓音和他的溫暖擁抱。

Blake笑了笑，笑容緊緊揪住Adam心弦。「我只是想你，Adam。」

「你會不開心嗎？我到海外公演的事情？」雖然他們早就討論過，兩人的感情固然重要，但是彼此的事業也是相同，他們都支持對方的事業發展，也不想成為對方的負擔。

「當然不會，Adam你在說什麼傻話。」用著堅定的語氣回應他，Blake繼續說：「何況如果我一直獨佔你的話，我恐怕會收到你們海外粉絲寄來的威脅炸彈吧。」

「白癡，我們的粉絲才不會做這種事呢。」把電腦放到一旁，Adam躺了下來，抓了棉被抱在自己胸前。

他們的談話繼續著，儘管他們每天都會通上一次電話，可是兩人的話題像是永遠都講不完似的。

Blake低沉的磁性嗓音迴盪在他耳邊，有股家的熟悉感覺包圍著他，安心的空氣令Adam的眼皮逐漸變得沉重。

所以當Blake說出這句話的時候，Adam還以為自己是幻聽了。「Honey，你可以把睡衣脫了嗎？」

「啊？」他眨眨眼，確認Blake究竟是不是認真的。「你在說什麼？」

「浴袍，把他拉開一些。」Blake的唇角揚起，露出那種只有在床上才會出現的下流微笑。「我想看你。」直白毫不掩飾的話語，標準Blake的作風。

「你想要幹嘛？」警戒的瞪著螢幕，這下Adam是完全清醒了。

「嗯.... 來試試看Skypr sex也不錯呀。」鄉村歌手已經解開了自己的襯衫鈕扣，他的動作相當緩慢，似乎刻意要表演給Adam看。

「你有病呀，哪有人一大早就在發情的！」Adam電腦的時區沒有更改，右下角的地方清楚顯示著Oklahoma時間明明才不過早上10點。

「嗯？我過的是新加坡時間。」他講的一副大言不慚。

「狗屁！」

「Adam～ 你還要再兩個禮拜才會回來，我每天想你想到都要瘋了。」靠在桌子旁邊，Blake用著渴望的藍眼睛盯著他。「拜託，讓我看看你。」

禁不過Blake這般的苦苦哀求，Adam勉強的點點頭。「好吧，可是你最好是一個人，也不可以錄影。」

「這裡只有我，」Blake拿起電腦在餐廳內晃了一圈。「不過我想你應該不介意讓Bones見到你的裸體吧？畢竟你都讓牠直接睡在你老二旁了。」

「喔，Blake，閉嘴！」

「快點，Adam，你知道讓我閉上嘴的最好方法。」一番話讓Adam忍不住紅了耳朵，是的，Blake說的沒錯，Adam確實知道該怎麼做。

他解開腰上的綁帶，手臂一抖，棉質浴袍就這麼從他肩膀上滑下。

「再多一點，babe，把電腦轉下去一點。」Adam真的有股羞到想要用枕頭悶死自己的衝動，但是他的身體卻順從的遵守Blake的指示，除了把螢幕往下半身的方向推以外，Adam還更加敞開了衣服。

「Gosh, Honey，看看你，我真希望我在你身邊。」他的呼吸聲變得比之前要混亂的多。「摸你自己。babe，假裝我在你身邊。」

就算Adam心中千百個不願意，不過他的手還是動了起來。握住自己的陰莖上下套弄，Adam閉上眼，回想著Blake平常是怎麼撫摸他的。

Blake喜歡一邊吻他一邊搓揉他，他的另一隻手會撐起Adam的膝蓋，把他的整個身體都塞進Adam的腿間，同時用他灼熱粗壯的男根磨蹭Adam的大腿內側。

「嗯....」呻吟不由自主的從他口中流出，Adam下意識的張開腿，腰部也跟著手上的動作前後擺動起來。

「babe你好美。」他的愛人總是會在這種時候彎下腰，靠在Adam耳邊輕輕吐氣講著膩人的言語。嘴唇擦拭著他的耳朵，觸感引發Adam一陣顫慄。

Adam手上的動作加快了些，迷迷糊糊間他聽見Blake呼喚他。「Adam，看著我，告訴我你在想什麼？」腦中的慾望和理智正在拉扯，Adam勉強自己張開眼睛，對著螢幕。螢幕上的Blake紅著臉，幾粒汗珠從他額頭上滑下，性感又誘人，Adam多希望能夠舔掉那些汗水。

「想你，Blake....」他的聲音卡在喉嚨裡，Adam晃晃腦袋。「我想要你摸我，像平常一樣，讓我尖叫著在你手裡射出來。」

「Fuck, Adam，我也這麼想。」Adam看不到Blake桌子底下的那隻手，不過他很確定Blake也在打手槍。「等你回來以後－－」

強烈的快感自Adam下身湧出，他覺得自己撐不了多久，不過他還是拼命的集中精神專在Blake上。

「等你回來以後，我會好好的補償你，把你操到下不了床，讓你接下來的一個禮拜都能感覺到我的陰莖插在你屁股裡，好嗎，Adam，好嗎？」Adam緊緊揪住床單，他等不及了，他迫切的想要感覺Blake的重量在他身上，感覺他粗熱的陰莖劈開自己的腸道....

「Blake！」用力挺身，Adam大喊著愛人的名字發洩在手上。

「Adam、Adam....」嘶吼聲從電腦裡傳出，Adam雖然眼睛閉著，但他知道Blake也達到高潮了。

一段時間中他們只能聽見彼此沉重的呼吸聲，等到心跳恢復平穩以後，Adam朝著螢幕微微一笑。「我愛你。」

「我也是，babe，早點睡吧，我會在家等著你回來的。」家.... 儘管Adam早就習慣巡迴演出的這件事了，但這卻是他第一次渴望早點回家。想想過去他和James常一起嘲笑Jesse是個長不大的愛家小孩，結果想不到有一天，會換成他變得如此多愁善感。

「嗯。」在枕頭間蹭了蹭，濃濃睡意壟罩了他，他彷彿聽見Blake的歌聲在他耳邊哼唱，只要有Blake在的地方就是家吧。這是Adam入睡想的最後一件事。


End file.
